Wireless communications technology, such as Bluetooth, can be found in many of daily use electronic products such as headsets, smartphones, laptops and portable speakers. Earbud headphones are popular among users because they are generally relatively small and portable. Moreover, when a user is participating in various activities, earbud headphones and headsets allows for hands-free interaction with their devices. These headsets may be in the form of a mono headset (a single earpiece module) or a stereo headset (two earpiece modules).
A common and typical stereo headset may be in the form of a necklace, collar, neckband or neck-loop type. Particularly, stereo headsets with two earpiece modules, in which earphone cords connect both earpiece modules, may either be connected to the user's device via a wired connection or wirelessly. There are numerous configurations in which the earphone cords are arranged.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,099 B2 discloses a neck strap for mobile electronic device. Accordingly, the neck strap for a mobile electronic device includes a flexible loop arrangeable around the neck of a user and a connector whereby said flexible loop is connectable to said mobile electronic device. Furthermore, one section of said flexible loop includes at least one securing element, whereby a cable is securable to said at least one section of the flexible loop. In this way, a cable, such as an earphone cable, may be secured to the flexible loop, thereby organizing the cable and reducing tangling of the cable. However, the headset is difficult to wear under clothing, both in the operational and non-operational position, i.e., when the earphones are taken off the ears.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,936,895 B2 discloses an earphone storage structure comprising a necklace, two fasteners formed in the two ends of the necklace respectively and a stopper formed in the necklace, wherein size of the fasteners is less than the size of the stopper and the size of the earphones. As such, the earphone may couple with the necklace with the fasteners fastening the earphones. Moreover, the earphone storage structure also provided with stopper and fasteners which may together determine the extendable distance of the earphones. However, the earphone storage structure has the limitations such as, for example, the cords have slack, and the structure is difficult to wear under clothing, and managing it through clothing is not convenient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,650,007 B2 discloses a lanyard for handheld electronic device. Accordingly, the lanyard includes a neck cord having data carrying capabilities. The lanyard also includes a harness that physically holds and operatively couples the portable electronic device to the neck cord. When a portable electronic device is coupled to the harness, the portable electronic device can be worn around a neck and communicate with an input and/or output (I/O) device (e.g., earphones) operatively coupled to the data carrying cord. That is, the I/O device can send data through the neck cord to the portable electronic device and/or receive data being carried by the neck cord from the portable electronic device. The lanyard facilitates greater ease in wearing portable electronic devices and enables better approaches for managing wires between portable electronic devices and peripheral I/O devices. However, the lanyard does not eliminate sagging of cords in the operational position.
EP 2770704 A1 discloses a wireless headset including a body having an earphone coupling portion; a wireless module provided in the body and configured to wirelessly receive an audio signal from a mobile terminal; a speaker provided in the body; an earphone connected to the body via a cable and configured to be coupled to the body via an earphone coupling portion; a coupling sensor provided the body and configured to sense whether the earphone is coupled to the earphone coupling portion; and a controller configured to output the audio signal received from the mobile terminal via the speaker and not via the earphone, when the coupling sensor senses the earphone is coupled to the earphone coupling portion, and output the audio signal received from the mobile terminal via the earphone and not via the speaker, when the coupling sensor senses the earphone is separated from the earphone coupling portion.
The above iterations of the stereo wireless headset are normally worn by a user around their neck. This not only allows for stereo capabilities, but at the same time, the ergonomics of the neckband design allows the user to plainly wear the neckband without the need to store it away and access the earpiece modules as and when required. Furthermore, as both the earpiece modules are physically wired together, it reduces the probability of the user losing track of any one earpiece module. However, all these iterations suffer the same limitation, i.e., that the earpiece modules must be connected to each other via earphone cords in order for it to function.
Technological advancements have now however led to the release of “true” or “truly” wireless stereo headsets. Typically, such “truly” wireless stereo headsets have two earpiece modules that are each individually equipped with wireless capabilities and an internal power source. There are no earphone cords connecting both the earpiece modules. Each of the earpiece modules will typically be able to wirelessly communicate with the user's device and operate simultaneously in sync, thereby also allowing for hands-free interaction with the user's device but without the need of an earphone cord connecting the two earpiece modules.
However, such “truly” wireless stereo headsets also face limitations. Typically, as each of the earpiece modules are basically individual articles, there is the problem of stowing away the earpiece modules when not in use. In typical iterations in the industry at current, such “truly” wireless stereo headsets will come with a case to store both earpiece modules when not in use. The case will also act as the charging case for the earpiece modules whereby the charging case contains its own power source that can be used to charge the earpiece modules when they are stored in the case. However, this creates the problem of inconvenience when the user needs to use and store the earpiece modules as the user must always have the case in his possession and that the user will need to keep retrieving and storing the earpiece modules from and in the case every time the user wishes to use the earpiece modules. Additionally, once the earpiece modules are drained of power, or when they are being charged in the case, they cannot be used by the user until they are sufficiently charged and removed from the case. Furthermore, as the earpiece modules are not secured together, the probability of the user losing track of any one of the earpiece modules is significantly increased.
In view of these and other shortcomings, it is advantageous to provide an improved apparatus for detachably engaging wireless headsets, and more particularly to detachably engage with individual wireless earpiece modules. Accordingly, the apparatus is adapted to provide an easier and faster way to store or stow-away, or access the user's wireless earpiece modules, and it still be able to maintain its function while charging. The apparatus is also adapted to provide various wearing modes that are safe, reliable and economical reasonable for replacement, and yet convenient to use. The apparatus for detachably engaging wireless headsets of the present invention and its combination of elements thereof will be described and/or exemplified in the detailed description.